Urticaire
by Yumi Take
Summary: Malade. Il lui semblait que ce n'était que de l'urticaire, mais finalement... Et il avait des hallucinations, en plus. Ou alors ce satané illusionniste à tête d'ananas avait trouvé son adresse. "Et merde..."


Urticaire

Aurait aussi pu s'appeler trêve, Œdipe, soupe, maladie, hallucination… J'en passe et des meilleures.

Rating : K+ (je suppose… franchement, j'ai toujours du mal à savoir, avec ces deux là…)

Pairing : c'est flou, comme d'habitude. Mais en cherchant bien, on peut trouver un léger 6918. (Ainsi qu'un complexe d'Œdipe de la part de Kyôya ? *BAM*)

Disclamer : Akira Amano. Fin de l'arc de la Cérémonie d'Héritage, début de l'arc Arcobaleno. Parce que Hibari ayant de l'urticaire, c'était trop beau pour le laisser passer.

Note : Je ne me suis remise à Reborn! que très récemment, mais j'ai l'impression de n'avoir jamais quitté le fandom. Ce n'est pas une impression, pas vrai ? Je me disais aussi. Bref, heureuse de vous revoir.  
Ah. Et ce texte n'a aucun rapport avec "Kami", si jamais. La mère que je décris ici n'est pas la même que dans cet autre texte. Donc, euh... Voilà.

* * *

Quand il était plus jeune, il devait souvent rester au lit à cause de sa santé fragile. Sa mère s'asseyait à côté du lit et lui racontait une histoire pendant qu'il buvait un chocolat chaud. Puis, elle le faisait se coucher, remontait la couverture jusqu'à son nez et lui disait de se reposer pour être en pleine forme le lendemain. Alors, il fermait les yeux, la tête remplie d'histoires contant d'épiques combats où humains et esprits luttaient ensemble contre un ennemi commun, et s'endormait, tout doucement.

Avec le temps, sa santé s'était améliorée et sa mère avait commencé à travailler plus. C'était lui qui s'occupait d'elle, désormais. Il était un homme, après tout. C'était son devoir de protéger les gens qui lui étaient chers. Et sa mère comptait plus que tout pour lui. Plus que Namimori, plus que le collège, plus que tout.

- Mais même maintenant, ce genre de choses…

Il soupira.

Il connaissait les symptômes. Urticaire. Ce devait être à cause de la trop grande proximité qu'il avait eu avec les autres herbivores, ces derniers temps.

Il regarda la plaque rouge sur son bras. Soupira à nouveau. Dire qu'il se faisait une joie d'aller botter le train de cet illusionniste à tête d'ananas.

- Et merde…

Il décida de se lever malgré tout. Il était Hibari Kyôya, après tout ! Il ne pouvait pas s'avouer vaincu à cause d'une simple crise d'urticaire. Sauf qu'il avait une terrible envie de se gratter et qu'il se connaissait trop bien pour ne pas se rendre compte que la meilleure chose à faire, c'était de rester au lit, bien au chaud. Après avoir récupéré le pot d'arnica dans la salle de bain, évidemment.

- De toute façon, il vaut mieux que personne ne me voie comme ça.

Plus personne ne se souvenait du garçon faible et maladif qu'il avait été. C'était bien mieux ainsi. Et si une seule personne décidait de se souvenir, il se chargerait personnellement d'effacer sa mémoire. Quitte à le tuer.

Il eut un sourire carnassier à cette pensée. Avant de grimacer. Il avait vraiment envie de se gratter.

- Arnica.

Il fit un pas. Puis deux. Il serrait les dents. Il avait oublié la sensation que l'on éprouvait en se déplaçant, malade et le ventre vide. C'était pire que de détruire un poteau de métal tout en étant empoisonné. Parce qu'il y avait les souvenirs.

Le sourire doux de sa mère, la chaleur du chocolat. L'envie de se blottir dans ses bras.

Il secoua la tête. Et puis quoi encore ? Elle avait déjà suffisamment de travail pour ne pas en plus avoir à s'occuper de son fils, malade pour la nième fois. Bien que la dernière crise remonte à très longtemps. De toute façon, elle était déjà au bureau et ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il appellerait quelqu'un à l'aide – fût-ce sa propre génitrice.

Son estomac le rappela à l'ordre. Il finit de s'enduire le corps de pommade et entreprit de se diriger vers la cuisine. Il voyait double.

Fièvre. Visiblement, il couvait quelque chose depuis longtemps. Les situations d'urgence avaient sans doute poussé son corps à inhiber toute sensation de faiblesse, mais le stress était retombé à présent.

- Super. A tous les coups, je n'arriverai pas à cuisiner.

Il n'allait quand même pas devoir se résoudre à manger de l'instantané ? Il avait ce genre de nourriture en horreur. Ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était un bon steak bien saignant. Il fut pris d'un nouveau vertige. Un simple bouillon ferait l'affaire, finalement. S'il parvenait à atteindre la cuisine, ce qui n'était pas certain. Il était à peine dans le hall.

La sonnette tinta. La voisine ?

Il se dirigea lentement vers la porte. Le judas était encore un peu trop haut pour lui et il n'était pas vraiment en mesure de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Il tourna le loquet et entrouvrit la porte.

Un visage souriant lui faisait face. Ce n'était pas la voisine. Une hallucination due à la fièvre, très certainement. Personne, à part Kusakabe, ne connaissait son adresse. Personne.

Et surtout pas un illusionniste aux yeux vairons et à la coupe de cheveux exotique.

Fermer la porte et retourner se coucher. Tant pis pour le repas. S'il en était à ce point là, dormir était le seul remède.

- Oya. Je ne pensais pas te voir ainsi à nouveau, Kyôya. Ah, non. Ce n'est pas la même chose qu'avec le Trident Mosquito de Shamal. Ces plaques rouges, c'est de l'urti- Hey, ne ferme pas la porte !

Il entendait des voix, maintenant. De mieux en mieux. Sauf qu'il sentait une force aller à son encontre et ouvrir en grand l'entrée de son appartement.

Qu'y avait-il de pire ? Avoir des hallucinations lui montrant Mukuro, ou avoir le vrai, en chair et en os, devant lui ?

- Dégage. Ou…

- Crois-moi, tu n'es pas en état de me menacer. Je peux entrer ? Merci.

Et il pénétra dans la demeure des Hibari.

- Kufufu… J'étais venu par curiosité, après tout, je m'attendais à ce que tu viennes te battre dès que tu en aurais l'occasion. Qui aurait cru que je te trouverais dans un tel état ? Mais ça serait dommage de te laisser mourir seul, sans que tu aies pu tenter de te venger, tu ne crois pas ?

Pitié… Sa tête allait exploser. Ce satané illusionniste parlait trop.

- Je vais m'occuper de toi !

Tout mais pas ça, par pitié.

- Crève.

- Oya. Ce n'est pas très gentil, tu sais. Dire que je ne veux que ton bien…

Mais bien sûr. Si seulement il pouvait se dépêcher de se lasser et de partir. Même la soif de vengeance du chef du comité disciplinaire ne parvenait à faire bouger son corps avec suffisamment de force pour qu'il puisse porter un coup.

- Quand quelqu'un est gentil avec soi, on dit merci. Ta mère ne t'a pas appris la politesse ? Enfin, si tu es devenu ce que tu es, elle ne doit sûrement pas être une très bonne-

- Ne l'insulte pas.

- Oya ?

Personne, personne ne pouvait dire du mal de cette femme. Surtout pas ce maniaque pervers et égocentrique.

- Kufufu… Eh bien, on dirait que tu tiens à elle. J'apprends plein de choses sur toi, aujourd'hui. Voyons voir… Si tu es si proche d'elle… Elle t'a élevé seule, c'est ça ? Elle a tout fait pour toi, alors tu te sens responsable de faire la même chose pour elle ! Tous ces bons sentiments, c'est indigne de toi, petite alouette. Je me demande… Si je la tuais, deviendrais-tu plus fort ?

C'en était trop. Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Mukuro se retrouva plaqué au mur le plus proche, une poigne de fer tenant son t-shirt et comprimant sa poitrine. Le visage de son rival se trouvait à moins d'un centimètre du sien et exprimait une rage plus grande encore qu'à l'habitude.

- Si tu la touches, je te tue.

Plus de place pour l'habituelle menace de le « mordre à mort ». Il était plus sérieux que jamais. L'espace d'un instant, celui qui avait visité les six Enfers se sentit frémir. Pas besoin d'hyper-intuition pour comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas plaisanter avec ce sujet. Sous peine de mort immédiate.

- Œdipe ?

- Pardon ?

- Kufufu… Rien du tout. Je ne suis pas pressé de mourir, alors je crois que je ne lui ferai rien. Mais je serais curieux de rencontrer quelqu'un d'aussi important pour toi !

- Crève.

Hibari sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Cette simple attaque – non, ce n'en était même pas une – l'avait privé de toutes ses forces.

- Oya ? On dirait que je vais quand même devoir m'occuper de toi, que tu le veuilles ou non, petite alouette, fit remarquer l'illusionniste en rattrapant son rival.

°O°O°O°O°O°

Il ouvrit les yeux. Drôle de rêve. Il valait mieux l'oublier. Il se leva. Que faisait-il sur le canapé ? Bah. Un regard sur son bras lui apprit que l'urticaire était toujours là. Mais il n'avait plus de fièvre.

Une odeur de brûlé lui chatouilla les narines. Sa mère n'était peut-être pas une très bonne cuisinière, mais ce n'était pas son genre de laisser les plats brûler. Il entendit une voix masculine pousser un juron en italien.

- Et merde…

Ce n'était pas un rêve.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Pour trouver Mukuro entrain de se battre avec une poêle pour tenter de sauver quelques oignons. Peine perdue, tout était bon pour la poubelle.

Même avec tout son self-control, Hibari ne put réprimer un rire. Ce fut presque inaudible et dura moins d'une seconde. Mais ce fut suffisant pour se faire retourner l'illusionniste, sa poêle toujours en main. Illusionniste qui adressa un regard noir au Japonais.

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je m'occupe de cuisiner, dit celui-ci en insistant sur le _je_.

Le gardien de la brume grinça des dents, mais ne dit rien. Il n'avait jamais possédé aucun don au niveau culinaire. Même avec sa fierté, il ne pouvait le nier.

- J'attends de voir le résultat, ma chère alouette.

Une cuillère à café faillit l'éborgner. Et comme la dite alouette s'affairait à présent à découper des légumes, l'Italien préféra ne rien ajouter. C'était une trêve tacite.

Il attendit donc que Kyôya finisse de préparer le repas et lui demande de mettre la table. Il regarda le bol de soupe devant lui. Nourriture pour malade. Et pourtant, il était prêt à parier que le contenu de ce bol était plus nourrissant que tout ce qu'il avalait en une journée. C'est-à-dire pas grand-chose.

- Buon appetito.

L'autre hocha simplement la tête. Ce qui, en soi, était déjà quelque chose.

Mukuro sourit et porta la cuillère à sa bouche.

- Je ne te savais pas capable de cuisiner aussi bien. J'apprends vraiment plein de choses sur toi, aujourd'hui.

- Ce n'est rien.

L'illusionniste éclata de rire.

- Pour quelqu'un comme moi, c'est déjà énorme ! Et puis, ça me change des intraveineuses et de la nourriture instantanée. Tu cuisinerais pour moi, de temps à autre ?

- Et puis quoi encore ? Crève.

- Kufufu… Evidemment.

Ce n'était qu'une trêve, après tout. Après ce repas, l'Italien sortirait en souriant, repu. Il rejoindrait les autres à Kokuyo sans leur dire un mot sur sa journée. Et le lendemain, le chef du comité disciplinaire de Namimori viendrait le voir avec la ferme intention de le mordre à mort. Rien ne changerait. Ce n'était pas une porte vers une relation plus cordiale, ce n'était qu'une trêve.

Rien ne changerait.

Alors autant profiter de cet instant de répit.

- Il n'empêche, je suis vraiment curieux de rencontrer ta mère.

- Va crever.


End file.
